New Zion
by mounna
Summary: Fic UA, escrita para o challenge Túnel do Tempo, SSPO, com muita ficção cientifica.


**NEW ZION**

Passos apressados ecoavam pela superficie marmórea do piso mais profundo do novo prédio de máquinas.  
>Ao longe se podiam ouvir o ranger das engranagens trabalhando à toda força, com suas chaminés antiquadas soltando anéis espiralados de vapor.<p>

Pamela McGonagall sabia que não deveria estar ali, sabia que tinha ido longe demais na tentativa de reunir pistas que lhe ajudassem a desvendar a famigerada profecia, mas não podia se conter. Aquilo estava além dos seus limites, aqueles limites que a curiosidade investigativa sempre teimava em tornar obsoletos.

Entrara no elevador de cargas, puxando ruidosamente a grade de ferro. Saíra num beco úmido e escuro. Seu cabelo extremamente ruivo era a única cor dicernivel nas acentuadas sombras que ela vencia com seu andar decidido. Tinha uma bela pista nas mãos, uma pista que lhe daria muito em que pensar nesta noite gélida, onde sua respiração embassava o ar a sua frente.

A profecia martelava sua mente, e ela apenas podia imaginar seus significados. Custava àquela vidente ter sido um pouco mais clara?  
>.<p>

_Das sombras sairá um "deles"  
>Irá se opor aos velhos ideais.<br>A vida dependerá de suas escolhas.  
>Se internará no âmago a substância maldita<br>O tempo inicia seu retrocesso._

Merlin, por que o Dr. Snape precisava estar envolvido naquilo?  
>Não, não ele!<br>Ela esperava, pedia às forças supremas, que "aquele que sairia das sombras" não fosse ele. Não ele, bastardo cruel que a perseguia nos tempos de aprendiz.

Não aquele inglório ser obscuro que servia vil e indolentemente aos préstimos de Voldemort. Um dos pilares da contrução, ou destruição, como preferir, da Nova Zion. Não ele a quem ela... afastou os pensamentos mais piegas da sua mente e continuou andando.

Já haviam se passado tantos anos desde a ascenção de Lorde Voldemort e da morte do grande Alvus Dumbledore e nunca, jamais, nenhum dos servos malignos havia se rebelado contra seu senhor... Por que justamente Severus Snape estava desertando? Logo ele!  
>Mas o documento em suas mãos ceifava as dúvidas, transformava a desconfiança em algo extremamente inutil naquele momento. Havia uma sentença de morte pairando sobre Snape, uma sentença que ela havia impedido de chegar às mãos do carrasco.<br>Precisava achar o antigo mestre e descobrir suas motivações.

Uma enxurrada torrencial decidiu se abater sobre a cidade das máquinas. Faziam anos desde que a ultima chuva lavou aquele tereno, agora árido. Pamela abrigou-se debaixo da primeira marquise que viu, à exemplo dos transeuntes assustados, que voltavam para casa no final daquele dia estranho, onde todos os informes holográficos mostravam a deserção do maior cientista tecnomágico que o mundo já vira.  
>Embora alguns ostentassem uma certa esperança, outros temiam pela guerra eminente que estava por vir. Obviamente Voldemort caçaria Snape, e Snape não se deixaria pegar com facilidade. Seria uma carnificina, o motivo perfeito para desenterrarem as malditas Poseidon, que vasculhariam cada canto de Zion atrás de seu criador.<p>

Pamela sentiu a acidez na pele quando decidiu não mais esperar e lançou-se na chuva acizentada e cáustica que caia das nuvens vermelhas. Toda a Ordem da Fênix aguardava ansiosa por seu retorno, trazendo a confirmação dos boatos de que Snape estaria realmente saindo das fileiras das trevas.

Ela não queria se demorar mais. Procurou um lugar escondido para aparatar, já que naqueles tempos dificeis a Tecnomagia era algo abominável. Todo tecnomago era visto como um partidário de Voldemort e a população, habituada a sofrer abusos, não perdoava quando encontrava um daqueles rastejantes insetos macabros. Era comum ver crianças armadas com pistolas e rifles. Aquilo fazia Pan acreditar que estava mais do que na hora de por um fim em tudo aquilo.  
>Eram tempos tão dificeis que a regra de sobrevivencia numero um consistia em " a melhor defesa é o assassinato".<br>Mate primeiro, investigue depois.

Entrou num beco mal cheiroso, segurando sua câmera fotográfica, que nada mais era do que sua varinha transfigurada e que servia para arrebatar seu disfarce de jornalista. Estava muito próxima da antiga matriz de máquinas, aquele lugar seria perigoso para qualquer um, mas principalmente para ela, a líder da secreta Ordem da Fênix, a própria Fênix. Sabia que naqueles arredores se encontrava a passagem para o calabouço de Snape, mas ninguém sabia, com a excessão do próprio, onde ela ficava. Pan desejou que ele estivesse em segurança, desconhecendo-se profundamente.

"Ele é a única esperança que tenho para desvendar o mistério da ultima profecia" -disse a si mesma, tentando se convencer de que aquilo nada tinha a ver com a paixonite adolescente que nutrira por ele durante os tempos de aprendiz, e que agora, como uma lâmpada que estava apenas folgada no seu suporte, reacendera.

Sobressaltando-a, uma estranha luz branca começou a varrer o céu, fazendo com que formas estranhas surgissem nas nuvens vermelhas, criando arco-íris foscos ao entrar em contato com a chuva ácida. Aquilo era algo novo para ela, e isso não significava pouco, já que estivera presente em quase todas as batalhas da ocupação. A gritaria na avenida larga lhe disse que muitas daquelas pessoas também pensavam como ela. Voldemort.

Aparatou para a casa do pai no mesmo instante. Abriu a porta com um flash de sua câmera, mentalizando "Alohomora!" e entrou. Sentados ao longo da mesa retangular de seis lugares, seu pai e Harry.

-E então? -perguntou Sirius Black extremamente ansioso.  
>-Snape. Este é o nome.<br>-Bastardo! -esbravejou Harry esmurrando a mesa- Por que justo ele?  
>-É uma bela pergunta. -Pan disse descalçando as luvas- Ou vocês acreditam que eu estou satisfeita com isso? Esperei tanto que se tratasse de Draco Malfoy, um jovem... Talvez fosse mais fácil conceber tal situação.<br>-Jovens desertam mais facilmente, Pan? -Harry desafiou, fazendo uma clara alusão à situação de Hermione, que havia abandonado a Ordem por Snape. Conhecimento e poder, seu símbolo é Granger.  
>-Harry, esqueça Hermione. Provavelmente ela tem muito a ver com a deserção de Snape. Ele pode estar mudando por ela.<p>

E aquele comentário lhe custava muito. Era como se aquela constatação lhe arrancasse um pedaço da alma. Ele estaria mudando por Hermione, mas não pode mudar por ela. Pan, por um único segundo, sentiu-se derrotada, mas ao olhar nos olhos do pai, entendeu que precisava começar a agir.

-Pai, Harry... Vocês vão dar esta noticia na sala de reuniões. Levem este documento. -e entregou o papel que roubara do prédio de máquinas, lugar que era sabidamente o QG de Voldemort e seus camparsas- Ai está a confirmação. Estou saindo em busca de Snape...  
>-Você não acha melhor...?<br>-Não, Harry. Este é um assunto meu. A imortalidade me ampara, não posso conceber que nenhum de vocês saia às ruas na atual circunstância. Fiquem atentos, abaixem as barreiras de aparatação após as três da madrugada. Até lá, esperem noticias.

E, jogando uma capa negra nas costas, saiu novamente para a gélida noite. Tinha um palpite de onde começar a procurar. No céu a luz branca ainda vasculhava o distante horizonte das fronteiras quimicas de Zion. Era para lá que Pan rumaria.

Aparatou, afundando até a cintura no turbilhão de lama que circundava antiga prisão de Azkaban. A chuva ainda caia, agora, é bem verdade, menos ácida que antes. Saiu do riacho fétido e arrastou-se pelas paredes de pedra até a entrada da prisão. Passara alguns anos trabalhando ali, conhecia cada fenda daquele lugar. Desceu o primeiro lance de escadas que levaria aos porões. É claro que em se tratando de Snape, uma masmorra úmida seria sua primeira opção.

Ao dobrar um corredor se deu conta de que subestimara sua sorte. Barreiras mágicas vibraram a sua volta e ela sentiu que ao longe, talvez três andares abaixo, uma sineta ressoava alertando um tecnomago - ela seria capaz de dar sua imortalidade apostando como era Snape - de sua presença. Simplesmente sentou e esperou. Estava presa.

Ao longe viu um pequeno vulto encapuzado, segurando uma varinha fracamente acesa. Sua visão apurada lhe confidenciou que era Hermione. Ela veio rapidamente pelo corredor, ao ver a Fênix ali, sentada no chão como se estivesse a meditar, abaixou as proteções e ajoelhando-se no chão, abraçou a outra.

Pan, aturdida, julgando que explodiria em brasas antes mesmo de segurar sua camêra fotográfica, apenas afastou a outra do seu corpo.

-Eu sabia que viria! -disse Hermione emocionada, de joelhos segurando as mãos de Pan- Severus disse que você o procuraria neste lugar!

_"Grande filho da mãe!"_ -Pan pensou enfurecida- _"Está me manipulando."_

-Bom, leve-me até ele então. -e pôs-se de pé.  
>-Claro, claro! É por aqui!<br>-Hermione, o que está acontecendo? -ela perguntou enquanto desciam um lance de escadas- Num momento você abandona tudo pela tecnocracia e por Snape. Depois Severus Snape vir às costas a Voldemort. Eu estou confusa.

-Pan, você não sabe o que é amor. -Hermione disse- Não este amor homem/mulher que eu e Severus compartimos. Muito menos o amor pelo conhecimento extremo... Você é o poder...  
>-Hermione, o que está havendo com você? -Pan estranhou aquele discurso nada convencional, tão distinto da Hermione que ela conhecia que nem parecia real.<br>-Bom, as coisas aqui não são muito faceis, são pouco toleráveis, e era ainda pior no calabouço. Um pouco de marijuana ajuda a desanuviar a mente de problemas. E eles são tantos e tão contínuos que parecem um fluxo menstrual exagerado.  
>-Por Merlin, cale-se! -ela esbravejou, observando uma Hermione risonha abrir a porta de um laboratório improvisado.<p>

E lá estava ele, de pé, curvado ao inspirar o aroma ferroso de uma poção que brilhava numa tonalidade verde neon. O peito de Pan se comprimiu. Era ainda o mesmo ser altivo e negro que permeava suas mais pueris ilusões.

-Pan McGonagall. -ele disse no seu barítono letal- Ainda compartilhamos da mesma sintonia. Vejo que este lugar te traz lembranças, bem como a mim.

_Maldito!_

Sim, aquele lugar permeava sua mente com as memórias das duas noites mais intensas de sua vida, quando ele a tomou para si... quando ele foi capaz de convencê-la de suas intenções... Eram corpos nus entrelaçados sem pudor na cama transfigurada, coberta de cetim negro. Era todo o amor de Pan doado a alguém que ela julgou merecer. Era Severus Snape prometendo-lhe tudo em troca de nada.

E na manhã seguinte, o vazio da cama gelada e a noticia de que o homem que ela amava havia assassinado seu avô. Estava revelado o grande mistério. Severus Snape não era leal à Tecnomagia e a usara para conseguir a informação de onde se encontrava Dumbledore. Ela podia viver mil anos, e provavelmente viveria, mas jamais poderia esquecer daquele periodo de tempo. Esquecer e perdoar.

-Severus. -disse simplesmente, cabeça erguida, coração despedaçado.  
>-Hermione, minha cara, retire-se. -ele ordenou educadamente, olhando de soslaio para a moça drogada enquanto ela se retirava por uma porta lateral.<p>

Então ele se virou para olhar Pan e por um segundo seus olhos radiografram todo o corpo escultural dela.

-Eu sempre esqueço de como você é voluptuosa. -ele ergueu uma sobrancelha- Tolice minha, tendo eu provado cada recondito desse belo corpo.  
>-Snape, estou aqui por conta da profecia. -ela disse antes que a voz dele amolecesse suas defesas já danificadas com sua presença.<br>-Eu bem sei. Se não fosse por isso você jamais viria a minha procura.  
>-Você como sempre, está coberto e respingando razão pelos poros oleosos do seu imenso nariz.<p>

Ele riu debochadamente.

-Você já fez bom uso do meu nariz. -maliciou aproximando-se dela. -Deixe-me lhe alertar de um detalhe, minha cara Fênix... -e a aproximação foi tão intensa que seus corpos estavam quase colados, o rosto dele inclinado na direção dela- Você está aqui porque deseja. Qualquer outro poderia ter vindo. Mas foi você quem veio.

E colocou as mãos grandes na cintura dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo já ciente de toda a progesterona em ebulição no corpo feminino a sua frente. Pan deixou um murmurio baixo escapar. Era sempre aquela mesma situação quando ela precisava enfrentar Snape, fosse numa batalha ou numa conversa diplomática. Os hormônios tentariam confundí-la e ao invés de combatê-lo, ela o protegeria.

-Quem lhe alertou sobre a profecia?  
>-O Lorde capturou Firenze. Extraímos isso dele.<br>-E quando decidiu ser um desertor?  
>-Na realidade, eu não estou desertando coisa nenhuma, mocinha. -e inspirou o aroma de frutas vermelhas que se desprendia do cabelo dela- Eu estou colocando um fim nesta imensa palhaçada.<p>

E indicou o caldeirão borbulhante, com a poção neon.

-O que pretende com isso? -ela perguntou  
>-<em>"Se internará no âmago a substância maldita<em> -ele recitou o verso da profecia- Isso é a única coisa que pode destruir a matriz das máquinas.  
>-E como sabe?<br>-É necessario que eu responda, Pan? -ele murmuou passando os lábios na clavicula dela- Eu criei aquilo tudo. Eu sou seu senhor, não Voldemort, como muitos julgam, e até mesmo eu julguei, subestimando minha capacidade. Eu tenho na minha mente cada engrenagem daquele lugar, sei que magia foi aplicada ali e sei que magia seve ser usada para combater a matriz. É tudo uma questão de eu estar certo se quero destruir a Tecnocracia ou se quero me apossar dela.  
>.<p>

_A vida dependerá de suas escolhas._

-E caso você a tome para si, o que pretende fazer?  
>-Como eu disse, estou colocando um fim nesta imensa...<br>-Palhaçada?  
>-Exato.<br>-E o que seria essa palhaçada, para você?  
>-O que você acha que seja?<br>-Temo que seja a humanidade.

Ele a soltou, afastando-se alguns passos. Encarou-se no vidro enegrecido na parede a sua frente.

-Você acha que eu deixaria o poder subir tanto assim à minha mente?  
>-Você deixou tudo que lhe foi importante, num passado distante, pelo poder.<br>-Eu me arrependo disso. -ele disse observando-a pelo reflexo do vidro- Não valeu muito à pena.  
>-Imaginei. E qual o papel de Hermione nisso tudo?<br>-Hermione? -ele murmurou meio perdido- Hermione é uma responsabilidade que precisei assumir. Ela veio, enfeitiçada, trazida por Draco, no meu ultimo aniversário. Era um estranho presente. Desde então, tenho tentado mantê-la semi consciente, já que é tão dificil aguentar as provações que esta vida está nos impondo. O dano mental que ela sofreu ao ser capturada ainda é preocupante, mas creio que um dia ela venha a ficar bem.  
>-Então... você e ela?<p>

-Oh, sim. Ela é um delicioso presentinho, muito mais apetitoso que vinhos caros, muito mais util que livros raros...  
>-Você é impressionante. Quando eu julgo que acabarei respeitando-o um pouco, você dissipa isso como um vento forte numa nuvem fina.<br>-Não seja tola! Eu jamais toquei essa garota!

Algo quente escorreu pela garganta de Pan e ela permitiu que um suspiro aliviado escapasse de seus lábios.

-Você é absolutamente estranha, garota. -ele aproximou-se novamente dela- Você substitui o fato de que eu matei seu avô pelo simples fato de que eu não estou comendo a Granger.  
>-Eu não substitui nada. Estou apenas aliviada que Mione não esteja sendo violentada. Aliás, ninguém me garante isso. Você já me enganou uma vez.<br>-Sempre tão rancorosa... -ele escorregou as mãos para as nádegas dela puxando-a contra si- Isso é excitante.  
>-Oh, eu pude perceber. -ela indicou o volume nas calças dele- Agora se afaste.<br>-Sim, senhora. Depois não se arrependa disso. -e foi até o caldeirão, enchendo um vidro grande com a poção misteriosa.

Reduziu o tamanho do objeto e enfiou num bolso, vestindo a capa negra, tão caracteristica sua, e rumando para a porta.

-Você não vem? -perguntou olhando para ela com a sobrencelha direita erguida em desafio.  
>-O que pretende fazer?<br>-Achei que fosse óbvio. Vamos acabar com a matriz.

Pan e Snape sacaram suas armas mágicas, no caso dela a câmera fotográfica, no dele a varinha tradicional. Estavam diante de uma fortaleza imensa, muito mais alta que qualquer outro edificio que eles já tiveram a oportunidade de ver. Snape sabia que não haveria no mundo uma construção tão grandiosa.

-Não é a primeira vez que estou aqui. -Pan disse- Mas sinto como se não pudesse reconhecer este lugar.  
>-A matriz é mutável, ela evolui junto com a tecnologia. É tudo um grande ciclo infinito. Quanto mais se vai, mas longe se pode ir. -e segurou-a pela mão- Vamos.<p>

Ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, já que a guiava pelos corredores para cada vez mais fundo no imenso prédio. Cada vez que topavam com um robô, um dos Hades, ele disparava uma arma cujo projétil era uma cápsula cheia de um liquido verde, Pan desconfiava que era a poção que ela vira em Azkaban, que recobria a central receptora de comandos do robô e ele paralisava. Ela com a câmera a postos, ele com a varinha numa mão e a arma na outra. Cada vez mais abaixo dentro da terra, mais Hades apareciam.

-Snape...?  
>-O quê?<br>-Você está ouvindo esse zumbido?  
>-Não, ainda. Sua audição apurada já detecta os ruidos da matriz. Ainda temos que descer três níveis para atingir o âmago da máquina.<p>

E assim fizeram. Quanto mais desciam, mais forte o som de tornava, até que o chão passou a vibrar numa frequencia nervosa.

-É ali. -ele anunciou, apontando para uma escotilha de aço.

Então, olhando um para o outro eles rumaram em direção à passagem. Foi então que barulhos metálicos encheram o ambiente, rangendo, arranhando o chão.

-Poseidons? -Pan perguntou pondo-se em posição defensiva.  
>-Não... Hermes. -Snape disse imitando-a- Poseidons jamais reagiriam com hostilidade à minha magia. Mas Hermes... são criações de Draco, muito menos impactantes, porém bastante indigestos.<br>-O que faremos?  
>-Nos apressamos antes que eles atinjam o âmago da matriz. -ele rumou para a escotilha, enfiando sua varinha num buraco que parecia ser a fechadura.<p>

Com um barulho de engrenagens girando até um clique alto, a parte central da escotilha se moveu no sentido anti-horário. Apressado, Snape segurou maçaneta de aço e girou no sentido horário até que uma voz feminina e eletronica disse: "Este é o coração da Nova Zion. Bem Vindo, Dr. Snape."

Mas antes que a porta pudesse se abrir, centenas de pequenos robozinhos invadiram o corredor. Pan tentou bloqueá-los com feitiços, mas não estava dando muito certo.

Snape, percebendo a falta de sucesso dela, lançou uma esfera de vidro no chão, que se quebrou e deixou espalhar um liquido verde neon , que logo se gaseificou e paralisou todos os Hermes num raio de dez metros.

-Vamos! -ele a puxou pelo braço, jogando-a no chão do coração da matriz e fechando a escotilha com um movimento brusco.

Pan gemeu, tinha caído de ombro no chão, sentiu a clavicula partida e o braço inerte. Snape tapou a boca com a mão ao perceber que a tinha machucado. Mas antes que pudesse ajudá-la, precisou defendê-la. Draco Malfoy, um dos programadores da matriz, estava ali, varinha em riste, apontando de Pan para Snape.

-Estupefaça! -ele gritou, na tentativa de nocautear Snape, mas ele, como sempre, fora mais rápido e desviara o feitiço.

Pan, ainda no chão, aproveitando que não estava em evidência no momento, pegou a câmera e focalizou Draco.

-Avada Kedavra! -e apertou o botão.

Um flash verde roubou a luz dos olhos cizentos do rapaz e ele caiu sem vida ao chão. Snape ofegou, olhando de Pan para Draco, tentando decidir o que era mais chocante: Draco morto ou Pan ser sua assassina. Quando ela soltou um longo gemido, ele esqueceu do resto.

-Mil perdões, Pamela! -ele exclamou ajoelhando-se a seu lado, ajudando-a a se sentar- Eu não quis ser tão bestial...  
>-Tudo bem... -ela disse num gemido- Onde estamos, exatamente?<p>

O ambiente era diferente de tudo o que ela já vira. Havia inúmeros painéis eletronicos pelas paredes, que formavam um hexágono. Em cada ângulo, havia uma haste, que se unia a todas as outras na parte central, de onde pendia uma esfera de vidro, com uma substância azul fluorescente girando de maneira espectral.

-Esta é a Matriz Tecnomágica. É essa substância, essa poção, que mantém os robôs ativos. Para pará-los para todo o sempre, basta que eu substitua essa esfera, por essa. -e tirou a poção verde de dentro do bolso, aumentando seu tamanho e tranfigurando o recipiente numa bola de cristal.

Mas então, ali, olhando para todos aqueles painéis, imaginando quantos Poseidons haveriam espalhados pelo mundo neste momento, em quanto lhe custara desenvolver tudo aquilo, Severus Snape titubeou. Era toda sua vida, todo o seu trabalho e estudo, tudo aquilo no que acreditava. Ele se recusava a apenas trocar as esferas e sair de cena, esconder-se pelo resto da vida, limitar sua capacidade e inteligência, agir como o bastardo que sempre fora e agora repudiava.

Olhou para Pamela, meio curvada sobre seu braço ferido, impressionada com a grandiosidade do lugar que ele tinha contruido. Ela fora uma de suas alunas mais brilhantes, uma das aprendizes mais aplicadas, sempre extremamente criativa ao desenvolver adaptaçãoes para varinhas no mundo trouxa... sempre tão especial por sua propria natureza... Ele a deixara de lado, ignorara toda sua devoção, sua entrega, seu amor para satisfazer os caprichos de um megalomaniaco que apenas o usara para obter poder.

Não, Pamela estava enganada, e aquilo era algo que ele não a diria nunca, mas Snape não tinha uma sentença de morte por estar desertando, ele desertava por saber que o Lorde tinha acabado de se dar conta de que ele, Snape, era o verdadeiro senhor da matriz. O lorde apenas estava se protegendo. E já que ele era uma ameaça, porquê não agir como tal?

-O que está esperando, Snape? -Pan perguntou quando percebeu que ele estava muito compenetrado olhando para o liquido azul da matriz- Que venham centenas de Hades ajudar os milhares de Hermes que estão lá fora e nós viremos espetinho, como o pequeno Malfoy?

-Eu não posso. -ele disse sum sussurro- Eu não posso destruir tudo isso.  
>-Claro que pode! Pode e deve! O que você acha que está fazendo? Viemos aqui para isso!<br>-Você não me entende. -ele acusou girando a esfera da anti-matriz nas mãos- Mas isso é a minha _vida._

Ela o observou por um longo minuto.

-Voldemort tem os _seus_ seguidores, Snape. Você deu tudo isso a ele. Acho que você tem o direito de tomar pra si aquilo que lhe pertence.

E então ele lembrou-se de um dia, no passado, admirar aquela fé cega que Pamela tinha nas pessoas. Ela era bem neta do seu avô, esperando do mundo tudo o que haveria de melhor. Era como se naquele momento ela tivesse ignorado e apagado todo o passado e o homem diante dela fosse o Snape perfeito pelo qual ela se apaixonara na adolescência. E ele não queria decepcioná-la de novo.

Obviamente ele não a amava, jamais amara, apesar de possuir um carinho imenso pelas lembranças que tinha dela nos tempos de Hogwrats. Não era uma questão de amor, mas ele não podia ignorar aqueles olhos puros lhe pedindo uma chance, lhe suplicando que ele permitisse que ela o resgatasse de todas as trevas que ele elegera para sua vida. Ela era um raio de luz ao longe, no fim de um tunel tortuoso.

-Você me apoiará? -ele perguntou  
>-Você me apioará? -ela questionou- Você me ajudará a manter a humanidade à salvo?<br>-Sim. -ele garantiu, sentindo a sinceridade brotando de cada célula do seu corpo.  
>-Sim. -ela disse.<p>

Ele abriu um desacostumado sorriso feliz e ela apenas piscou os olhos devagar, indicando uma das centrais. Ele sentou-se na confortavel cadeira de couro negro, outrora ocupada pelo falecido Draco, e começou a digitar os comando necessarios para o _boot_ do sistema.

Neste momento, em toda parte, milhares de robôs Poseidon, máquinas mágicas semelhantes a humanos, marchavam sobre as cidades, vasculhando cada recôndito que pudesse abrigar Severus Snape. Barreiras mágicas não os paravam, feitiços raramente faziam algum efeito. Eram máquinas quase invencíveis. Quase. Seu criador conhecia muito bem cada uma das suas caracteristicas, sua configuração, sua fonte mágica. Sabia como desativá-los, mas isso não seria nada, nem um décimo do que ele poderia fazer...

Então mirou a si mesmo na tela de plasma do computador. Pan, apoiva-se numa pilastra a seu lado, ele podia ver a dor que o machucado causava escorrer por seus olhos. O que ele faria caso todo o poder de Zion estivesse em suas mãos? Ele escolheria afastar as dores da bela e forte Pan, ou seria ele o causador de seus problemas.

-Snape? -ela sibilou ao perceber a imensa batalha interna que ele travava.  
>-Eu não mereço nada.<br>-O que disse?  
>-Eu não mereço você, não mereço uma nova chance, eu não mereço nada. Eu sou apenas um câncer, algo que deve ser exterminado.<br>-Pare com isso... -ela disse temerosa pelo rumo da conversa.  
>-Quantas mortes eu causei?<br>-Severus... -ela começou observando ele de aproximar da esfera de vidro azul, a matriz tecnomágica.  
>-Eu sequer mereço a sua piedade...<br>-Você tem algum problema mental? Você está aqui para por um fim a essa "palhaçada" toda, não me venha dizer que está pensando em reconsiderar...?  
>-Tudo isso tem que acabar!<br>-Sim, tudo tem que acabar... -ela andou até ele sentindo o braço latejat a cada novo passo- Façamos isso juntos. Substitua as esferas, Snape.  
>-Pan, saia daqui. -ele disse indicando a escotilha.<br>-Como, bonitão? -ela desafiou sarcástia- Nadando entre milhares de Hermes com a clavicula quebrada? E eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, não mesmo.  
>-Pamela...<br>-Substitua as esferas.

Ele a encarou por um longo minuto. Os olhos fixos um no outro, uma batalha de determinação que ele seria incapaz de vencer. Abaixou os olhos, derrotado pela intensidade dela.

Tentou aproximar-se da esfera azul, mas uma descarga de energia repelia suas mãos. Pan, uma mulher fênix, acostumada como fogo, estendeu a mão e tocou a esfera. Tudo pareceu explodir em luz e chamas. Os monitores se apagaram, uma labareda imensa lambia o teto alto da sala da matriz. Snape pressionava-se contra a parede, tentando escapar do calor, que aos poucos cessou, deixando a mostra, no chão, seminua, uma Pan renovada. A seu lado, a matriz tecnomágica completamente cauterizada. O corpo de Draco Malfoy ainda ardia num lugar próximo a ela.

Snape podia ouvir os Hermes enlouquecidos, desorientados, arranhando as paredes e portas, se autodestrindo em pequenas explosões. Imaginou como estariam os Poseidons, muito maiores e potentes, e se desesperou. Agarrou a esfera de anti-matriz e encaixou no suporte, temendo um choque elétrico que não veio.

Imediatamente os monitores se regularam e a energia se reestabeleceu. Todo o barulho que os Hermes faziam morreu em um segundo.

Ele lançou-se a Pan no chão. Ele julgava que ela demoraria a acordar, sendo assim, pegou-a no colo e a conduziu para fora da matriz. No corredor, milhares de robozinhos estavam "desmaiados", e continuariam assim.

Do lado de fora do gigantesco prédio, uma chuva torrencial lavava Zion de toda a impureza. Severo ergueu a cabeça e sentiu o gosto da chuva.

-Pura. -disse ele- Limpa.  
>-Severus?<br>-Olá. -ele disse sentindo os braços dela envolverem-no pelo pescoço- O que você fez?  
>-Eu? Nada. Você fez praticamente tudo.<br>-Onde esta a matriz?  
>-Você a destruiu.<br>-E a anti-matriz?  
>-Regendo o mundo. -ele brincou puxando-a contra o peito com mais carinho<p>

-Me pareceu tudo tão fácil. -ela disse desconfiada- Não estou acostumada a coisas que vem tão facilmente.  
>-Tudo é fácil para quem possui o poder. E foi fácil para nós hoje porque nós somos o poder. Você vence a morte, eu domino a tecnologia... se não fossemos nós dois, tudo continuaria do mesmo jeito.<br>-Você está muito convencido, Severus Snape! -ela sorriu.  
>-Estou constatando a verdade. Você me fez crer que eu podia, você disse que iria me apoiar. Eu estou contando com isso.<br>-Estará tudo bem. Você pôs fim a tudo.  
>-A sala esta bloqueada, apenas com a minha senha se poderá abrir, até lá, muitos tentarão descobrir como usá-la.<br>-Até que alguém descubra um jeito de abrir...  
>-Pensaremos numa outra forma para mantê-la segura.<p>

O emprego do "nós" não podia deixar de ser notado. Isso seria até estranho, se não considerarmos que juntos eles erradicaram uma praga da superfície terrestre. Para eles soou natural.

-E o que nós vamos fazer agora?  
>-O que mais nos resta? Dominar o mundo! -ela disse aproximando seus lábios<br>-De diversas formas. -e a beijou, selando assim o pacto de que a matriz jamais voltaria a funcionar.

Dava-se inicio na Nova era de Zion.

**Notas da autora**

**-Tecnocracia:** Equivale aos comensais da morte.

**-Tecnomagia:** A mágica adaptada à tecnologia.

-Fiz essa Hermione ridícula, mas achei que ela não poderia faltar.

-Eu escrevi os últimos posts com tanto sono que eles teimaram em sair essa coisa terrível. Está super incoerente.

-Eu nunca fui muito fã de Ficção Científica, e não conheço muito sobre isso, mas o que eu posso fazer se minha máquina plotífera achou de me acometer de uma súbita inspiração ahazadora? '-'

-Essa é a primeira e (única)fic UA que escrevi oi escreverei pela eternidade, porque ficou realmente ruim e... ok.

-Escrita para o Chall Túnel do Tempo, mestrado pelo Vince.


End file.
